1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of interior climate comfort in motor vehicles. Standard motor vehicle equipment in this respect is the conventional motor vehicle heating system which calls for the air blown into the passenger compartment to be heated by the engine coolant. Alternatively, heating this air via a heat exchanger by means of auxiliary heating plant is also known. Finally, use of either the motor vehicle air conditioning system which works only when driving or alternatively an auxiliary air conditioning system is known.
Climate comfort in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle furthermore includes the selective heating of the vehicle seats. Seat heating systems integrated into the seat have electrical heating elements which work solely when driving because they consume a relatively large amount of electric power which would have to be drawn from the motor vehicle battery when the vehicle is not moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-OS 25 24 943 discloses an alternative electrical seat heating system in which a coolant-heated heating element is made using the principle of a rubber hot water bottle and is attached as a heat dispenser on the seat or back rest surfaces of the vehicle seat. These heating elements are connected to the engine coolant circuit; this entails the disadvantage that corrosive and toxic coolant is routed into the passenger compartment and in case of a leak can come into contact with a motor vehicle user.
Another measure for increasing the climate comfort in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is known for example from DE PS 1 962 665 in which an essentially rubber heating plate is described which is connected to the engine coolant circuit of the motor vehicle and which can be used for example for floor heating in the passenger compartment. Also with respect to this heating element, what was stated above with respect to the coolant applies. A similar floor heating body is known from DE GM 12 059.
From German utility model G 80 35 045.4 a piece of clothing for a motor vehicle user is known, especially for the uses of a commercial vehicle or an otherwise open motor vehicle which is provided with a hot air-carrying channel system with air passage openings to the individual wearing the piece of clothing. The hot air is delivered preferably from a hot air producer which is independent of the motor vehicle engine, for example, from a hot air fan. Aside from the obviously low level of comfort of this measure, it is a disadvantage that the entire body of the user is exposed to the blown air; this can lead to health problems in users who are correspondingly sensitive. This also applies to another known proposal according to which the blown air is routed through a motor vehicle seat to the vehicle passengers.